Forever Dormant
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: The nightmares are trying to awaken something inside of him, but does he really want this power? Someone is trying to save him while another is trying to take him. Which does he even want? Can the rage inside wake the power in him? chap 1,2,&3 revised
1. The Dreams Begin

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah I should do a disclaimer shouldn't I? Here it goes, (big deep breath) I do not own Vegeta or any of the characters in Dragonball Z. I own only but the characters not in Dragonball Z. If you do not know who they are then you are not fit to call yourself a Dragonball Z fan. There, that's over. Now enjoy the fic. 

**Forever Dormant**

**Prologue:** A female saiyan runs from the house that once contained a family of four. She looked to be nearly five feet and three inches tall with dark mahogany hair reaching her shoulders. Much beauty was in her eyes, they seemed to be the very essence of the color icy blue. She ran to the launch pad area.

"Oninia do you have the child?" A sayain male said to the female stepping out of the shadows. He was six feet and seven inches tall with rich black hair as dark as midnight that reached his middle back. Set on his face was a pair of very deep brown eyes, the likes of which were so deep that if you were to look long and hard enough you could see his very soul. It was almost too pure to be saiyan.

"Yes, I have Letoca. She is sleeping like a baby." The blue-eyed saiyan replied.

The male looked down on his mate and his spawn in her arms and smiled. He pushed a button on the device located over his left ear and around his left eye. Numbers flashed before his eye and stopped at 100. "Her power level is one hundred. She will make us proud as a warrior." His voice was already full of pride.

His mate glanced at the empty space ship and back at him. She asked, "Must we send her away? How do we know we won't win this war? What if…"

Letoca interrupted her, "My love, I know how you feel but how do we know if we will win? It is better this way. Should we win we will search for her. Should we not she will be safe." Letoca took the child from his mate's arms and placed her in the tiny space pod.

Next to this pod was another. The young girl's older sibling with an almost equal, if not higher, power level than her. The parents launched the two precious bundles into space and reported back to the king. The younger child looked at her parents and planet. She waved her last good bye to the parents she would never see again, thanks to a ruthless monster named Frieza.

Preface: Vegeta has always, no matter how he has tried, been just one step behind Kakarrot. He dreamed of defeating that Terran with sayain powers and making him sorry for destroying his pride. He stove just trying to catch up to the one the earthlings called Goku and hoped for that one chance to be stronger. Is it possible for rage to unleash the power hidden in him or will it remain, forever dormant?

**Chapter 1 The Dreams Begin**

Vegeta was fighting Frieza and losing terribly. Apparently Frieza had seen something in Vegeta that scared him. The prince knew this because right before Frieza wrapped his tail around his neck, Frieza had looked into Vegeta's eyes and recieved a terrified look on his face, if only for a split second. This had happened the first time this took place, but so quickly no one had noticed.

Now he had lost all will to fight and was only trying to hold on to life, barely dangling by a thread. Suddenly, Frieza melted away into Kakarrot, he could feel him shaking him and saying, "Wake up Vegeta." But after a couple times of repeating it didn't sound like Kakarrot anymore. In fact it sounded like Bulma. He opened his eyes and saw Bulma shaking him in his room.

"What are you doing woman!" He shouted.

"You were screaming your lungs out, and I was worried. What were you dreaming of?" She asked soothingly. Her attempt at making her husband calm down was in vain however.

"Don't worry about it, it was just some stupid dream." He didn't like sharing what he experienced with other people, even if "other people" are his family members.

"Well that was the third time this week I have had to shake you awake so it can't be just 'some dream'. Come on Vegeta what do you want to get off your chest?"

"Nothing just leave me alone and go back to sleep." The prince yelled, a little softer now, he was calming down a little.

Bulma knew she was trying to argue with a brick wall so she just backed down, for now.

The next day Bulma insisted they go to the park for a picnic. Of course Vegeta complained about not being able to train but shut up at the thought of food. Not Bulma's food but Chi Chi's food. It was the only reason he let himself be talked into going.

So they got to the West City park and got out of the cars. All the kids, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Marron, played tag at super fast speed. They may have been kids, but they were the sons and daughters of the strongest beings on the planet. Bulma, Videl, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, and Krillin started setting out the picnic supplies while Gohan sat under a tree doing his college homework. Everyone else was busy so Goku and Vegeta decided to go and spar.

Goku had Vegeta way outmatched in size and strength but no one is as agile and cunning as the royal prince himself. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Bulma brought up the fact about Vegeta having a strange night mares recently.

Chi Chi suggested, "Maybe we could get Goku to read his mind and he could tell us. We all know there isn't a snowflake's chance in hell that Vegeta himself would ever tell us on his own."

Bulma replied, "You know Chi Chi, that is a great idea but to do it we would have to get him unconscious. He wouldn't let Goku lay a hand on him unless he was sparring."

Videl piped up, "I can fly so I will go tell Gohan to occupy Vegeta while we tell Goku the plan."

Bulma chirped, "Great idea Videl. You do that." Videl flew off to go get her husband.

She walked over and said rather quickly, "Gohan we have a problem with Vegeta and he won't spill the beans so we need you to keep him occupied while we tell Goku about the plan."

Gohan looked at her quizzically. "Can you start at the beginning and explain this to me a little further? What is wrong with Vegeta and why do I need to keep him occupied?"

Videl slowed down and summed everything up for him, " OK, Vegeta has been having weird dreams lately and won't say anything about it because, well you know how he is. We need you to fight with him and keep him occupied while we inform Goku on these matters. He has to knock Vegeta out and read his mind."

Gohan was understanding, "Oh I see now. Yeah I know just how stubborn mister high and mighty prince of the saiyans can be. Let's go!" So the couple lifted off and headed for the spar that seemed would never end. (yes pun intended)

Gohan called a time out sign with his arms by making a T shape. He drifted over to Goku and told his father that Bulma wanted to see him. Goku touched Gohan's hand to show he was tagging him for the moment and went back with Videl.

"I see you want to challenge me." Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, lets see if I've still got what it takes to take you down." Gohan played along.

"Oh please, you quite training to study, what a waste of saiyan power." Vegeta shot. He had a smirk on his face. For some reason he never quite forgave Gohan for all that time wasting his energy and muscles away in front of school work.

"Are you going to fight me, or keep insulting me?" Gohan knew Vegeta was only trying to get him mad so he'd try harder.

The talking was done, Gohan and Vegeta dashed at each other at once. They both had their fists out and smashed them into one another. Their knuckles slammed into the crevasses of the other's knuckles. The spectacle was almost hypnotizing.

Bulma walked over to Goku and informed him, "Goku we have a problem with Vegeta. He has been having nightmares for the past three nights and he won't say anything more than it was 'some stupid dream'. We would like you to incapacitate him and retrieve what ever information you are able by any means.

Goku stopped for a minute trying to take it all in. He gave her a puzzled look for a moment.

Eighteen summed it up for him, "OK, all you have to do is knock out the pipsqueak and read his mind. You got that?"

Krillin walked up next to his lovely wife and said, "Well dear that about as blunt as you can put it."

"It's Goku we're talking about here, of course he needs a little more definition. Were you able to understand what the girl genius said?" The blonde retaliated and walked away.

All the human could do was shake his head with a smile on his face, " I love that woman, but sometimes she can be a little too dominating. Well Goku, you think you can handle this one?

"Yeah I could do that, no problem, we all know what Vegeta can be like when he doesn't want to talk. I better get on that then." He said with an exasperated sigh.

He flew up and back to the battle ground. Tagging a very beat up Gohan, he switched places and told the young man he could watch until lunch.

Vegeta said to his rival, "What did the shrew want you for?"

Goku replied, "She wanted to know if I wanted the butterfly or the checker board blanket. I chose the butterfly."

"Oh great we have to eat on a blanket with butterflies on it? You idiot that is not how saiyans dine."

Goku scratched his big dumb head and concluded, "Oh well. Lets just get back to where we left off."

They got into their fighting stances. Each waiting for the other to attack. Goku went for it because Vegeta hadn't made any moves. Goku started throwing punches and kicks Vegeta's way but he dodged and blocked every single one, using only half of his effort. They flew away from each other and Goku let loose a Kamehameha wave. Vegeta, using the time given, threw a Gallic Gun. Neither was too powerful but at the last second Goku put a huge amount of energy into the Kamehameha wave. Then he used instant transmission to get behind Vegeta. Before Vegeta had enough time to block the attack and turn around Goku hit him really hard in the back of the head. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, then he started descending.


	2. Confussion

Forever Dormant

Chapter 2 Confusion

Vegeta could only stare as Cell rushed him. There was no time to dodge or block. The only indication that he had known of his approaching sentence, was the slight widening of his eyes. Pain gripped him as he was bent to the blow's force.

Before Cell unleashed his rain of blows upon Vegeta's being, he raised his arm in defense. A glimmer of hope shone as the monster's fist only connected with the appendage instead of his abdominal region. 

This will only work for so long. I need a better plan soon. I cannot let this continue. Vegeta contemplated. Another blow came to his left side as he was thinking. Well, if fight didn't work, maybe flight will.

Vegeta flew into the atmosphere a little ways, but before he got far, Cell suddenly fazed in front of him. The prince was startled at first, but immediately changed his expression to complete defiance. His eyes bore into Cell's with a force he didn't know he had. For less than a second, Cell's features dropped a bit out of an emotion not far from fear. The mere fact that he took the time to inspect the prince's optical orbs was a sign of that. It passed as quick as it came, but Vegeta had caught it. 

Cell, recovered from his initial shock with a smirk and ground his elbow into Vegeta's spine. Pain exploded from the contact point in Vegeta's back as the two began plummeting towards the ground. The prince couldn't stop his mouth from opening in a silent scream. The wind tearing into him had stolen his breath away.

Why had he let the bastard reach his most powerful form? Oh yes, to satisfy his hunger for a challenge. No, that wasn't it. It was to raise his own selfish pride. Now look where it had landed him. He was reduced to a helpless punching bag at the mercy of a human made Frankenstein freak.

As he was in the air, Cell suddenly stopped, this allowed Vegeta to take control of his descent. The black and green peppered being stood with his arms crossed in the air, but his form began to waver. It looked like he had suddenly turned into bad reception on a television screen. The fuzzy squiggles started to take on a different color, orange. The image evolved into Kakarrot. His arms were at his sides and his eyes were closed. The taller saiyan opened his eyes slowly and noticed Vegeta. A smirk played on his lips like none other seen on this particular saiyan… it looked sadistic. 

He would now get to fight the lower-class saiyan. The prince experienced a bittersweet joy in spotting the one with whom he most longed for battle. Vegeta attempted to lift his arms into a fighting stance. Utter shock plastered across his face when realization dawned that he was unable to move his limbs.

Enraged at his helplessness, he could do nothing as he began falling again. Kakarrot seized the opportunity to attack. He began beating him, hurting him. He could actually feel the pain as though it were happening, even though it was only a dream. 

Goku kept his hand placed atop the prince's forehead. For the last three minutes he had been in deep concentration, delving into the elder Saiyan's mind. After a round of insistent questions, Goku informed Bulma what was going on, explaining to her in as much detail as he could based on what he could unearth.

"It looks like whatever Vegeta has been dreaming about has something to do with his past." Goku stated. "It appears that when it gets near the end of the dreams, he sees himself being killed by… me." For Goku it was painful to admit. He knew Vegeta believed that Goku's sole purpose in life was to make Vegeta appear weak and useless, which was not true, but he never imagined Vegeta would believe he would kill him. It even horrified him that the prince could see him posses such cruel intentions, not to mention act on them.

"Hmm… what are the significance of these dreams? Surely they can't be too serious. I know him, he would be acting on it his is sleep by now." Bulma mused, absorbed in thought. She turned away from Goku to stare absent mindedly at an empty plot of grass.

"Ugh… stop it," the prince moaned, "Stop it," he said again a bit more forcefully, "STOP IT!" The last was roared in desperate agony. It made Bulma jump in surprise and caused Goku's heart to leap up in his throat. He felt remorse for something he wasn't entirely sure he was guilty of.

"Oh it's okay, that just means we should wake him up now." Bulma assured them as she raised her head. It was the same indication that it had been for the past three nights. He begins to call out and she wakes him up, no harm done. Everything would be fine once he was awake and back to his grumpy old self. Only this time, it was different. This time, the outcome would not be so simple a matter. As she turned, her eyes became scared and empty.

They all looked on as Vegeta began tearing at his arms and chest with his fingernails. The cuticles left marks to bled the instant after being raked. His screaming continued and he started convulsing in panicked hysteria. "Leave me alone! Get away from me! STOP IT!"

"We have to stop him!" Goku ordered. "C'mon everyone, help me hold him down." 

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin rushed over to the prince's thrashing form. Goku and Gohan each held an arm and a shoulder. Krillin pushed down on Vegeta's chest to try and lessen the violent seizures. 

This didn't work for long. Vegeta started kicking at them, howling in alarm. He seemed to be responding to them as though they were factors in his dream. "We need more help!" Goku called. At this Eighteen and Videl got over their initial shock and knelt down to hold the ankles of the saiyan on the ground.

All the commotion had attracted the children. Goten, Marron, Pan, and Bra appeared at the sound of the ruckus and gaped in stark terror. Bra grabbed onto Pan and buried her head into her shoulder to hide her eyes from her daddy's suffering. The bandana wearing saiyan patted her friend's back in sympathy, but her eyes never strayed from the scene before her. Marron offered her condolences as she placed a comforting hand on Bra's shoulder.

The only thing Goten was capable of doing was to stand upon the hill and stare. He could see black shadows creeping around Vegeta. They writhed and contorted unnaturally. Those things appeared shapeless and encompassing. All one could do if they were lost in its dark, whispy grip would be to cry out in pain and sorrow merely from the hopelessness of the situation. That part was the only one he knew for certain. What if once it got a hold of you, it could suck your very life force? It scared him, what if those things came over to get him? What if those things were here to kill Vegeta? He couldn't make a sound for warning, his voice had stopped working out of fear.

Lastly, Trunks appeared from over the hill. 

"Dad…," the young demi-saiyan breathed out as he ran to him, his eyes became devoid of all cheerfulness as his hands sought out Bulma, "what's wrong with him mommy?" the boy inquired as he pulled despairingly on her shirt, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

Trunks received no reply as Bulma's full attention was fixed solely on her husband. In all the years that she knew him, he had never been one to intentionally cause himself any physical pain or to even cry out in anguish. Of course there was training, but that was a different matter entirely. After witnessing this display it was more than apparent that Vegeta was suffering from something far more serious than night terrors. Something that would need to be quickly understood and stopped before this self-induced torture proceeded.

The prince let out another scream, only this one was cut off abruptly as if someone stopped it by winding him. It made Bulma sob one comprehensible word in the midst of her worry, "Vegeta"

Goku eased up for a brief moment to stare into Vegeta's eyes. He smiled such a twisted, sadistic grin, it was impossible for Vegeta to even conceive the idea of it on this saiyan's face. The prince watched in disbelief as Kakarrot pinned his shoulders against the ground. The lower-class began kicking him in the ribs as rapidly as pistons. It was agonizing and his thrashing seemed to have little effect on the other saiyan.

'This isn't fair!" he screamed in his mind. "How could I, the Prince of all Saiyans, the strongest descendant of my entire line, be so helpless against a sorry excuse for a lower-class warrior? I should be the one destroying his body, I should be the one who is stronger, I should be the one killing him." Kakarrot grinned at the prince's displeasure. He bent down within an inch of Vegeta's face to mockingly whisper, "My prince… oh mighty one, how may I serve you?"

Through half closed eyes, from his body imprinted hole in the ground, the prince yelled, "Leave me alone! Get away from me! That is how you may serve me you baka." Vegeta then spat on the lower-class' face.

Kakarrot pulled back in disgust. He wiped the offensive liquid off his face with one hand and looked back at Vegeta with a snarl. An awesome gold flash filled his vision as Kakarrot transformed into super saiyan three. He smirked at Vegeta in a way that was still incomprehensible on this particular saiyan's face. Vegeta's vision was already clouding, but he could clearly see that Kakarrot's fist was coming fast and would soon collide with his middle. It did so as a mixture of saliva and blood shot out of his mouth. He was winded and his vision blacked out.

The five fighters holding Vegeta down suddenly noticed that he had stopped moving. Vegeta was no longer fighting them and had stopped convulsing. The prince relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. 

Goku looked to the rest of them and then back at Vegeta. He could see the prince was no longer in immediate danger. The saiyan nodded and everyone let go. 

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and knelt next to him. She hugged her arms and looked directly at his face. Not even caring that others were there, she whispered the question loud enough that all could hear, "Vegeta… what's wrong with you?" 


	3. Prince Napping

Disclaimer: Yeah another disclaimer. I know these are getting boring but I don't want to get in trouble for not having one. I do not own Vegeta or any of the characters from Dragonball Z. I own simply my ideas and a few characters of which I can only name two as of now. They are Letoca and Oninia. Whew, I can now rest easy knowing that is over. Have fun reading chapter 3 of Forever Dormant.

Forever Dormant

Chapter 3 Prince Napping

The prince could see nothing but darkness for a moments on end. Then noises came into his head, like the buzzing of voices. Someone had begun screaming and another was the heart-wrenching sound of a small child crying. 

"Goten! What's wrong? You have to tell me what's the matter." Goku urged his youngest son. "Please Goten stop screaming. You're OK, nothing is hurting you, daddy's here." The saiyan tried to embrace his child, but Goten pushed on his chest and stepped back a few paces.

"Make them go away! I don't want to see them anymore. GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Goten. He seemed panicked as if something had been after him. His face went ghostly pale and a small whimper could be heard in his voice.

Chi-chi rushed to her son but seeing he wouldn't accept physical comfort from her husband, she didn't try to hug him. "Goku, what's wrong with him?" She clenched her fist and put it up to her face.

The prince heard all as the voices became clearer. He opened his eyes slowly as he sensed the tense air around him. All the effort it took to open his eyes and retain full consciousness caused him to groan. Upon this noise leaving his throat he turned on his side in an attempt to stand.

From the noise the prince made, everyone with the exception of Chi-chi and Goku looked back to Vegeta. Their attention had been taken by Goten and his irregular behavior. 

Bulma rushed back to him, "Vegeta, are you okay?" Her voice shaky and her eyes welling with tears.

The back of his head throbbed and his arms stung but it was nothing in comparison to what he felt in the dream. The beating had felt so real. "Leave me alone woman." He shrugged her off. Then he thought for a moment why he hurt where he did if not for the dream. Realization dawned on him as he looked at Goku. "Kakarrot!" 

Goku momentarily turned from his terrified son and gave Vegeta his attention. "Yeah?"

The prince felt no sympathy for the man with a hysterical child as he began to accuse him. "You knocked me out! How dare you? I had no desire to experience anymore of these horrors and you made it so. What could have possibly compelled you to do act this way?" Vegeta demanded.

The taller saiyan looked to Bulma for advice, but Vegeta took the clue. The prince looked to her, "So it was you. You and your curiosity. Why must you always invade such matters that I do not wish anyone to understand?" He yelled at her.

"Well I'm sorry if I felt a need to protect you. To understand what was wrong so I could help make it better." She retorted drying tears still in her eyes.

Vegeta shook with rage and began to power up. He looked wildly from one face to another in near hopes of finding someone on his side. He encountered no such luck. 

Goten finally stopped throwing a fit and shrank against the powerful force. All the respect and fear for the saiyan prince returned in that instant and maybe if he became perfectly still and perfectly silent, the prince wouldn't hurt him. Pure saiyan instinct told him the dominant wouldn't hurt the submissive if the submissive was lucky. 

Even Goten's sudden obedience didn't calm Vegeta as he jettisoned off the face of the earth and flew towards only the gods knew where. Goku began to power up and was prepared to follow his angered prince. Just then, Bulma grabbed his shoulder and shouted, "Wait Goku."

The blue haired woman sighed and continued, "Please Goku, he needs time to cool down. He'll come back when he's ready. By following him, you'll only make things worse."

The earth raised saiyan nodded at her in defeat, "You're right Bulma. We'll just have to give this some time." The next was whispered to her, "Let's try to keep the picnic going, everyone is going to need something to take their minds off this whole incident."

Bulma understood her good friend's meaning, "Yes, let's try to make the most of all this."

The two friends turned back to their family and friends and the picnic went on.

Vegeta's flight had taken him to a distant mountain range. Streaks of air followed him like white ribbons as he flew. His feet touched the ground and he sat at the edge. One leg dangled off the side of the cliff, the other was bent so he could rest his chin on his knee, and he crossed his arms over his mouth. At that time he smelled blood, his blood. In his dreams he'd marred at them to struggle against the vision. 

'Why am I getting these stupid dreams? There has got to be a reason. I wish I knew it, then I could overcome it.'

Meanwhile, from a cloaked spaceship, a woman watched him. The female slid her delicate fingers over the monitor and giggled to herself, "Soon my prince you will be mine. What a wonderful addition you will make to my collection."

The prince began to feel a pressure between his eyes. How bothersome, a headache. He surrendered to the fact that such an offensive discomfort would be brought of from hunger. Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp to find the woman and the brats hadn't returned home yet, they were obviously still at the blasted picnic.

The prince raided the fridge and concocted himself a sandwich with some left over steak. All he needed was something to take the edge off his hunger, then he could relax with some intense training. Bulma had pulled him away from it for the stupid picnic and now he could return.

When the sandwich had been finished, he munched the crust on his way to the gravity chamber. The routine was the same as always. Open the door, climb up the ladder, and turn on whatever program he wanted. He decided on the laser course most recently installed by his mate.

Lasers would shoot out from the walls and he had to get to the other side of the room without getting hit with a laser. If he touched the beam of light it would send an electric shock through him. Not enough to take him out of the air, but enough to hurt. It was a test of agility for the lasers were only just barely visible and moved constantly. 

The prince was ready to start. He set the gravity machine to 1000 and to increase 10 every 10 minutes. Also he set the laser beams to increase speed every 5 minutes. He flew about 10 feet in the air and the lasers turned on. They looked entangled like a spider web if you could see them. Many times he was so close he could feel the hint of pressure radiating from them but hardly ever did any quite graze him. He phased out and phased in two feet ahead of his previous position. Next he took a left and then down. Up and over the next one then as low as he could duck and still be in the air. He was almost to the other end. Quickly to the right and down. Vegeta came up and touched the wall on the other side of the room. Then he sped off to the last one again. 

He kept this up for 45 minutes. Growing bored of it he turned off the lasers continued with free style punches and kicks. The prince always had fun training but nothing was more invigorating than a good spar with a being that would be a challenge.

Bulma and the two children returned to the building around 8 o'clock in the evening. She hoped Vegeta came home and heaved a sigh of relief to hear the hum of the gravity machine. He'd work everything out through a little training time. With protests from her son and a yawn from her daughter she took her two young children to bed so they could be well rested for their last day of school.

Vegeta finally left his gravity machine around two o'clock in the morning. He had showered and began his walk toward the capsule corp. building. He felt a pull of positive energy from the sky and looked up. Earth had somehow pulled into orbit a new moon. He examined each of the other planets in the milky way system. Mars was missing a moon. How was that possible? 

'Maybe some alien kids borrowing their dad's space cruiser bumped into it and knocked it into earth's orbit.' It sounded ridiculous even to him, but it was the most reasonable thing he could think of. He felt compelled by the same force to look back at the new moon. "Oh no, it's full!" 

He felt a ripple of pain run up and down his spine. Pain exploded from there all over his body. A sudden rip of his clothing and he felt something swish behind him. The new feeling made him lose his balance. His body still hurt more than his earlier dream but after riding the pain for a few moments it began to let up. He looked behind him and noticed he now had his tail back. 

"Oh thank the Gods, my tail." He grabbed it and hugged it to himself. "I am not losing you ever again." He had never had to grow his tail back before meeting Kakarrot because he never had lost it, therefore didn't know he could grow it back. Now that his tail, the symbol of being a saiyan, was reunited with him his relief could not be measured. Losing his tail had been like losing a part of himself, which it literally had been. He glanced at the building and noticed it still had a roof so Trunks and Bra must have been asleep.

He stood up and felt compelled to look back up at the moon. Unable to fight the urge his eyes turned red and he felt the fangs start to develop from his canines. Luckily Vegeta could control turning oozaru but it took a lot of energy for such control. He wished he could turn into that powerful were monkey. He missed going on rampages and seeing civilizations quiver before him. However, that was no longer his life. Quickly turning his gaze, his eyes and teeth came back to normal. Then he noticed a girl stood in front of him. 

"Is that tail of yours real?" He questioned her. 

"Why yes it is." she replied. "Is yours?" 

"Who wants to know?" The prince cross examined and crossed his arms. 

"Then perhaps you know who I am looking for." The mysterious girl stated. 

"Of course, Kakarrot's house is 500 miles away in the mountains you can't miss it." He informed her annoyed. 

"Oh no, I am not looking for him." She shot also annoyed. 

"Well I don't know any other full saiyans you might be looking for." Vegeta growled. 

"You don't? Oh come now I am sure you have heard of prince Vegeta. Isn't that right your majesty?" The girl purred. 

"How did you know it was me and what do you want me for?" He demanded but didn't receive a reply. She had taken out a dart and thrown it. Had it been any other time he could have dodged it, but he still ached all over from having grown his tail back and refusing to turn oozaru when he looked at the moon. It buried itself in his neck. A dizzy feeling washed over him and everything went dark. 


	4. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: Me- Hi everyone it is me again and I have to say the disclaimer don't I _? Vegeta- That you do. Me- Huh? Oh hi Vegeta, I don't want to do it this time can you say it for me? Vegeta- No. Me- Pleeeeeease. (Makes puppy dog eyes and holds hands folded together in front of her) Vegeta- What's in it for me? Me- (Holds up large grocery bag packed full of giant pixie stix in front of his face) This. Vegeta- (mouth watering) Oh all right, she does not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters including me. She owns only the ideas and characters not in DBZ. Two of the characters owned by her are Letoca and Oninia the others are as of yet not disclosed. OK done now give me those. (Grabs bag and starts snuffing them) Remember kids pixie stix are evil. Do not try them they are too addictive. Me- Right (rolls eyes). Give me some of those. Vegeta- no their mine (clutches bag possessively) Me- Alright, alright I'll just drink the last two cans of Pepsi on my own. Vegeta- No, you can have two but don't keep my Pepsi from me. Me- Three. Vegeta- No. Me- Mmm… an ice cold Pepsi sure sounds good about now. Vegeta- OK three it is just give me the Pepsi. Me- Yes, victory. All right Vegeta enjoy the snacks and everyone else enjoy this chapter of Forever Dormant.  
  
Forever Dormant  
  
Chapter 4 Identities Revealed  
  
Vegeta was fighting Majiin Buu and losing terribly. The big pink blob had him wrapped in a gooey rope like thing, which had once been part of his stomach. The prince was on the ground struggling with all the strength left in him to free himself. His attempts were however in vain. Majiin Buu was going to lift him up and punch him again, but right before he did the monster peered into his eyes. The creature had seen something and he was surprised for a moment. The pink blob then blinked and went back to the grin always plastered on his face. At that moment the monster punched him under the chin once more. In the next instant Majiin Buu turned into Kakarrot. Even though the creature was gone he was still stuck in the pink goo. Kakarrot launched at him and started his massacre.   
  
After what seemed like hours of pain he opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed with a propped up back and there was a bright light straight above him. His eyes stung from the sudden onslaught of the brightness from the observation light and he closed them tight immediately. Only after several minutes did he feel like opening them again and trying to get used to it.   
  
He was in a rather large med room. The place had 3 beds, one of which he was on, and 4 rejuvenation tanks. Glancing towards the door he noticed the girl. "So you woke up, finally." She stated. "What am I doing here you bitch?" Vegeta growled and tried to get up. Then he noticed something, he was paralyzed. The mysterious female noticed his struggles from his twitching face. "Sorry I guess I grabbed the wrong one. My jelly orbs aren't in the right order right now and are so hard to tell apart in the dark. Each one will knock a victim out but they also have different side effects. I meant to grab the blue one, the only thing it does is render a person helpless but I grabbed the purple one." The girl explained. "You still have not answered my question. I don't enjoy being held captive or out cold if you don't mind." The prince barked. "Well I find great joy in doing both of those to you. I don't feel like answering that right now, see me later." The girl added with an attitude. "Come back here I want answers now!" Vegeta yelled but she left and lifted her hand up with her back to him signaling the good-bye sign. "Great, now what?" He asked out loud to himself. The girl peeked in again and said, "Oh yeah, the paralysis juice will last for about another half hour in case you were wondering." Then she vanished. "Hey, come back here." Vegeta screamed, but she was gone.  
  
For a half hour Vegeta had enough time to think about how much he hated being here and in that girl's presence. It started making him angry and confused again. Rage was beginning to win against reason and he couldn't stop it. When he tried to move after that half hour he sprang up from the bed and went into a dead sprint to her energy signature. There she was, behind three horizontal beams of blue light. Vegeta ran through them but then stopped. He couldn't move forwards or backwards, he was stuck. "Oh I so do enjoy capturing things especially when they struggle. I think you should calm down and let me explain what I can." The girl reasoned. Vegeta was having a hard time overcoming his own rage. He was finally able to gain some control over himself and reasoned to himself, *Why waste time and energy trying to escape from this room? It isn't going to happen until I do what she wants.*   
  
"Alright, I want answers and to be let go from this stupid thing." The prince struggled to say through clenched teeth. "Say please." The girl teased. She doubted he would but it was fun to see his reaction. "No. It is trivial especially since, as I see it, you are a saiyan therefore I am your prince. If I want something you have no choice but to obey." He made his answer very clear.   
  
"Yes I suppose you do have a point. You are my prince and I should obey you but by the law there is a loophole to that. As you may or may not know the rules state that if a high-ranking saiyan is trying to protect or prevent harm to a prince or princess it is possible to use all means necessary. I am the daughter of a member of King Vegeta's court so that makes me a saiyan elite. In other words I am a high-ranking saiyan and am trying to prevent harm to my prince. Is that enough of an explanation to you of why I have kept you penned up?" She explained while putting in a combination on the side of the devise. The blue lights turned off and Vegeta could move again. He rubbed his wrist to test that he once again had feeling in it. He stood expressionless and crossed. "I want to know the threat to me that I can't handle on my own." The saiyan prince demanded. "My sister, Asperga." She noticed the quick smirk that came to his face. "She is not what you think. My sibling is more powerful than me as far as I know and she is mad." "I still do not see the threat. I could beat you with half of my effort and you're saying that she is more powerful than you 'as far as you know' . By the sound of that it makes me believe that you and her are not at a far range between power levels." Vegeta stated with a ring of amusement and sarcasm in his voice. "You underestimate me and you don't understand. She kidnaps males of different species from different planets. She considers it a collection and then she puts them in a sort of capsule that sucks their energy away. The next thing she does is take most of their energy but not enough to kill them. When that is over she makes the energy into a solution and drinks it. Apparently she enjoys the taste of it or she would find other means of administering it to herself. It is a lot like the way Cell absorbed victims to get stronger but her method is even more painful and takes longer." The mystery girl described.   
  
She was rewarded with a very surprised expression on her prince's face. "What is your name?" Vegeta could swear he had seen her before. The girl was about 5'4" and had dark brown hair you could almost mistaken for black. Her hair reached her middle back and seemed spiky yet in an organized fashion to point downward. Her appearance was familiar, the real give away however was her eyes. The brown depths seemed endless. It was as if looking into a deep void of nothing. He didn't focus very hard on them for if he did it would shake his composure. Even without focusing too hard you could still see the pain and anguish roiling around in her soul. The thought crept into his mind, *If her eyes are like this when she is somewhat cheerful what would it be like if she was depressed.*  
  
"I am the second daughter of Letoca, the third royal adviser to his majesty king Vegeta. I am second in line for the marriage to his highness prince Vegeta. I have wandered the galaxy looking for the power to defend my prince and avenge my people. I too believe myself not far from becoming super saiyan as I hope my prince still follows that theory if he has not already found it." The girl bowed at Vegeta's feet. "I am the saiyan elite Leektra and I am at your command." Vegeta put his hand on her head and she stood up. Then Vegeta pulled his tail out from around his waist and she did the same. After this Leektra put her hand up with the tips of her fingers shining her colors. Her colors were black and blue. Vegeta did this also and his were red, blue, and yellow. This was the saiyan solute of allegiance. They grabbed each other's tails and shook them like humans would do a handshake.   
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Letoca… Yes, I knew your father. Good man, gave me a few tips on fighting when I was a boy. I think he actually brought you and your sister a few times to entertain me." Vegeta stated. "Don't be too disappointed however on the marriage thing I already have a mate." "Yes I know, I wasn't planning on it. In fact I don't even want to get married and have children. I am a female warrior, even thinking about that kind of stuff makes my skin crawl." "You truly are different from most females. You want to remain virgin for the rest of your life?" Vegeta questioned. "When did I say that?" Leektra said with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Oh." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Do you know how I got my tail back?" Vegeta asked quickly changing the subject. "I pulled the closest full moon to Earth. I knew you would like my little present to you." Leektra exclaimed cheerfully. "It also gave me an advantage so I could actually hit you with a jelly ball. Any other time and I knew you would have dodged so I had to weaken you."  
  
"Hey why did you have to knock me out and kidnap me anyway?" Vegeta asked remembering that he had been brought here against his will. "Because she was right behind us. Had I not done so she would have you because you wouldn't follow me if I just said, 'Vegeta-sama follow me'. What reason would you have to trust me? Even if you did you would consider it carefully first and she would catch you while you were thinking it through." Leektra clarified. Vegeta thought it over and finally said, "Well don't do it again." Leektra could hear something that resembled defeat in his voice and swelled a bit with pride. However decided against rubbing it in, angering her prince anymore than he already was would not be a smart decision if one wanted to stay alive. "Now I have to get you to a safe place like a bunker planet. I was thinking perhaps planet Stashio." Leektra said. "What?!? I am not going to hide like a coward. I will meet this challenge head on and I will defeat it. And you want me to abandon my mate and kids just to save my own ass? No way in Hell." Vegeta screamed back. "Prince let me explain." But Vegeta had shot off down the hall.   
  
He wasn't going to allow this over protective subject ruin his life and his pride. Who did she think she was? He could understand that she would take him away to save him immediate capture but keeping him away from a good fight and his home was preposterous. *The prince of Saiyans is one of the strongest fighters in this world or the next I could easily take care of myself.*  
  
Back in the other room Leektra gave a sigh. "I should have known I couldn't possibly keep him under control for very long. Well I better go get him." She called out, "Security system capture male saiyan running toward northern escape hatch at all costs." The whole ship gave a low hum as if confirming that it was going at its task right away. "See if you can get away from my traps prince." Leektra chuckled to herself. She too was a little mad but nowhere near the degree of her sibling.  
  
Vegeta was looking for the nearest escape hatch from the large ship. "If I don't find an escape hatch soon I will just blow a hole in this stupid ship and fly to the nearest planet with living beings." He declared to himself. Just then there were two machine gun like things ahead. They started shooting at him but they weren't throwing bullets, they were throwing small sharp blades. He dodged most of them but once in awhile they would graze his arms, legs and sides. Five of the little razors got him really deep and he had to pull them out of his aching body as he ran. Where they cut he started bleeding and there was blood dribbling on the floor as he ran. Vegeta didn't stop, he was getting even more determined.   
  
In her control room Leektra was watching him on a monitor amazed at his speed and his determination. Any other creature would have given up by now. "What is he made of? He could dodge most of those and there is a chemical in the blades that causes more pain than they should. Where did he find all this power? The pain is hardly even fazing him even more than that by the look on his face it seems he is even enjoying it."  
  
Vegeta was indeed enjoying it. He saw this as just another training exercise and the pain was something he was used too. Did she not understand that Frieza always used to give him difficult obstacle courses during his training? Most of the courses were life threatening, he did something like this when he was six. "Do you see now bitch? Just keep throwing your little weapons at me I will run through them and escape you anyway." He yelled in amusement.  
  
"Oh you think so do you?" Leektra screamed at the monitor. "You will not get away so easily." She hit a red button on the control panel. "Lets see you get out of that sticky mess."   
  
"Aaaahhh…" Vegeta yelled not quite so amused anymore. Ahead there was a sticky substance coming out of the floor, walls and ceiling. It looked like wet and hot taffy. "Not galactic adhesive." He was moving to fast, he couldn't stop.  
  
Leektra was sure he wouldn't get away from this one. Galactic adhesive was the stickiest stuff known to any race. Only one chemical in the whole universe could dissolve it and Leektra had it. Sulfur in its gas form.   
  
Vegeta thought quickly and lifted of the ground. He flew between two long, sticky trails of the gluey substance getting none on him. "Whew, that was close." The prince said out loud. He touched down on the ground again when he was in the clear of the offensive goo and once again took off running.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAHHHH. No, no, no, no, no. Leektra was going into a rampage. How did he get past that? I don't believe this. Where did he get all this power? There is no way I can still get him." The saiyan elite thought for a few seconds. "Wait, there is still one more way that just might work." She got up and pressed the blue button.  
  
"Where is the exit in this stupid place?" He asked to no one in particular. Coming up fast there was a web of steel coils. They blocked the rest of the hall and he couldn't stop himself. The gravity seemed to be pulling him to them and he tried to halt but all he did was strain his face with the effort. The prince got tangle up in the mess of coils. Vegeta tried to pull the coils down but they came down on their own and started forming a ball around him. His legs were lifted up and the coils arched beneath his back. The saiyan prince started pounding on the inside and little sprayers sprouted on the inside and started spraying a gas. Vegeta held his breath and kept banging for several minutes. Most of his strength was lost however from loss of blood and lack of oxygen and the coils were too condensed to put anthing more than dents in it. He had to take a breath and when he did the gas entered his system. "I will not give in." He assured himself, his voice sounding a little weaker than he had hoped. Vegeta continued hitting the inside but keeping his eyes open became increasingly difficult. "I can't… fight it… any… longer." The prince stated just as his hands collapsed at his sides and he closed his eyes in finally, for once, dreamless sleep."  
  
Me- So what did you think? Vegeta- You knock me out and capture me again?!? Me- Well yeah I find it fun. Vegeta- Well knock it off, you think I enjoy it? Me- I never thought to ask you but I enjoy it why should I care if you do? Vegeta- That's it come here I am going to strangle some sense into you. Me- Aaaaaahhh… Get away from me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry it won't happen again. Until maybe next chapter. Vegeta- Come back here Me- (running) OK folks that's all for now I'll get more to you when our favorite prince stops chasing me. Vegeta- I'll stop chasing you when I catch you. Me- EEEEEE (runs off with Vegeta following and gaining fast) 


	5. The Deal

Disclaimer: OK folks I'm back. Vegeta- Yay (none enthusiastically) Me- Shut up Vegeta. I know this chapter isn't very long but it is better than nothing right? Once again I have to do a disclaimer. /in walks chili Goten and Trunks/ Vegeta- Well, if it isn't the brat and his friend dip shit. Me- Vegeta that wasn't very nice. Wait a second, who gives a fuck. Hi br- I mean Trunks and dip shi- I mean Goten. Vegeta you got those names stuck in my head. Vegeta- Mission accomplished. Me- Anyway, boys can you say the disclaimer for me today I have a headache from his royal pain in the ass. Goten- Sure. Lone Warrior2 does not own DBZ or any of the characters in it. Trunks- She only owns her ideas and the characters Letoca, Oninia, Leektra, and Aspearga. Me- Thanks guys. Trunks- Don't mention it. Me- You guys can have $20 each. Go buy yourselves a toy or something. Trunks and Goten- Alright. /run to Wal* Mart/ Trunks- I'll race you. Goten- You're on.  
  
Forever Dormant  
  
Chapter 5 The Deal  
  
Leektra walked to the ball containing the prince. *I better put him in a rejuvenation tank to get rid of all those blade marks.* She clapped and a robot came up to her. "Will you be a love and retrieve the prince from this small imprisonment? It took Vegeta out of the big ball of wires. "Thank you Hun. Now follow me to the med room with his beloved highness." The machine blipped and obeyed. When they made it back to the med room the robot placed Vegeta in a rejuvenation tank. "You are so helpful love. Be a good boy and go treat yourself to some motor oil I left in the fridge." The robot liked this idea and blipped rapidly. He exited the room faster than you could say rice crispys.   
  
Leektra then looked at Vegeta and said to his still form, "That sure was fun wasn't it?" There was no answer. She then put an air mask on his face so he could breathe. The saiyan elite walked up to the control panel of the medical machine and started it. The cover of the tank came over Vegeta and then blue liquid engulfed him and he appeared to be floating. Leektra walked away and thought to herself, *He is definitely a true sayain prince. Headstrong, arrogant, and full of pride. I am going to have plenty of trouble trying to keep him under control.* Leektra was confident of his abilities however. Without capturing him it would have been impossible to get him to cooperate thus far. A true bread warrior was a complete understatement to describe his status.   
  
  
  
The prince was in his semiconscious mind as most are when in the rejuvenation tank. *What did she do that for? I don't want to go into hiding. She better take me back to earth or I am going to beat her until she does.* For the next half hour he stayed in the tank and healed.   
  
In the control room Leektra had been previously playing with her game boy advanced SP and lost track of time. She looked at her watch and her eyes got big with little pupils. "Aaaaahhh, please let him still be in that tank. Oh my god I can't believe I did that. Bad Leektra bad." She scolded herself. Running into the med room Leektra checked on him and he was still there. She sighed relieved that he was still in the tank. Knowing he would be fully healed in a matter of minutes she sat next to the machine and waited for the beeping sound that would indicate he was finished healing. It came in about 5 minutes and he woke.   
  
  
  
Slowly opening his eyes Vegeta gazed at his surroundings. He didn't really need to guess to know he was once again in the med room but everything seems different when looking through blue liquid. There she was unfortunately. He couldn't get 5 minutes of peace from this girl. Leektra let him out of the tank. "What do you want with me? The last thing I need is an over protective subject keeping me from a challenge." He stated sounding extremely vexed. "Shut up. I am not trying to be over protective. If you try to give me a better idea I will consider it." "I want to go back to Earth now." Vegeta hissed at her. "Fine, but you have to let me stay with you until we kill my sibling." Leektra told him. Vegeta thought it over for a few seconds and then said, "My mate isn't going to be too happy about this." "OK, now that we agree on that I will take you back home."   
  
They walked down the corridors this time. Vegeta enjoyed this walk because he wasn't being chased or stopped by any strange devises. The pair of warriors arrived in the control room. "Why doesn't the security go off for you?" Vegeta asked. "Well because my ship knows my DNA signature. I shut it off briefly when you ran following my arrows. So we are going to Capsule Corp. Alright ready to go." The ship blasted off from its stationery position towards a small blue speck that eventually grew larger and became Earth.   
  
The ship landed and they got out. Leektra pushed a button on the side and the whole outfit turned to the size a tiny Christmas ornament. "The only way to carry a ship" Leektra joked. "He he very funny." Vegeta said sarcastically. "Knock it off, I was only trying to make light of the situation so neh." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I guess we have to face the music now don't we?" Leektra said. "I'll treat you to some doughnuts if you want to put this off for awhile." Vegeta stated. "Naw, we better just get this over with." Leektra concluded. The two warriors opened the door and awaited something far more horrifying than even Frieza, Cell, and Majiin Buu put together. The wrath of Bulma.  
  
So Veggie what did you think about that chapter? Vegeta- Don't call me Veggie and it was better than the last one. At least you didn't knock me unconscious again. Me- What if I do it next chapter? (sly grin) Vegeta- Then I'll pound your face in. Me- I don't know. We will just have to see. Bye everyone. Until next chapter. 


	6. Bulma's Wrath

Disclaimer: I'm sorry it has been so long since the last time I have updated but between school, tech crew, and other matters it has been a hectic month. I add things to this story when I can but that isn't too often. Don't expect anything big for awhile from me because I am so busy. However you might find a poem or a songfic and a few more Thoughts From The Lost chapters within a short period of time. Don't stop looking for me just because this one won't get much new stuff for awhile. I hope this makes up for the long time before updating. 8 pages enjoy.  
  
OK this chapter is going to be funny at first but it will get very emotional towards the end. I want to dedicate this chapter to Mabby for being the first person to give me constructive criticism on this story. She told me to make new paragraphs each time a new person speaks. Everyone thank her and read her work because she helped make this story easier for everyone to read. Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed any of my stories as of yet. I will do a whole dedication thing to you guys when I have access to all your names. I can't make this funny this time because the end of this chapter holds a little too much emotion. So read and enjoy another chapter of Forever Dormant.  
  
Oh forgot the important part. I do not own any of the characters in Dragonball Z. Only my original characters including as of now, Leektra, Aspearga, Oninia, and Letoca. All right once again, read and enjoy eight fun filled chapters of Forever Dormant.  
  
Forever Dormant  
  
Chapter 6 Bulma's Wrath  
  
"Vegeta, I was so worried. Where have you been?" Bulma screeched just as he came in. Then she saw Leektra. "You went with that hussy didn't you?" She yelled.   
  
"No, I didn't go of my own free will for your information Woman." Vegeta snapped back.   
  
Bulma quickly turned her attention to Leektra. "How could a regular woman with bad fashion sense kidnap a saiyan?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe she didn't notice the obvious tail sticking out of this "regular woman's" butt. "Woman can you not see this is no regular woman?"  
  
"How could this not be a…" She stopped right there when she saw the brown furry object. "She, she, she…"  
  
"She's a saiyan," Trunks said from behind everyone.  
  
Everyone gave him cold stares and he quickly stated, "Right, I think I'll just exit now."  
  
"That would be a good idea dear." Bulma replied.  
  
"Bye." Trunks said as he retreated to his room and made a zip noise in doing so.  
  
"What do you want with my husband?" Bulma asked Leektra.  
  
"He is my prince, I want to keep him safe and have his assistance in killing a potential enemy." Leektra said to Bulma as if she should already know this.  
  
"Well she definitely has the attitude of a saiyan." Bulma said.  
  
"Amazingly so do you." Leektra replied in a snobbish tone.  
  
Vegeta could tell just where this conversation was going and he also knew these two weren't going to get along. "Leektra follow me." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Yes prince." Leektra confirmed.  
  
"Wait just a minute Vegeta, there is still a lot of explaining to do." Bulma said. Noticing he wasn't listening she tried again. "Vegeta get back here." Still no luck. "Vegeta if you don't come back here right now you aren't getting any for a week." This time she got his attention. He thought it over for a minute and turned around.  
  
"What more do you want to know Woman?" He yelled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bulma said.  
  
"I'm taking her to my old room because she needs a place to stay." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Why do you have to provide her with a room?" Bulma said.  
  
"What do you want me to do throw her outside on her ass with nothing? I would have no problem with that but I can't because she is my last obedient subject and she wants me to kill something." Vegeta logiced out for her.  
  
Bulma fell silent. "Well if you're in there for anymore than 10 minutes I am going to come in and see what's going on." She called. Bulma returned to her lab to figure out what she was going to do to find out more about her new project.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what she was talking about. Once a saiyan mates with someone that bond is not easily broken, especially not by another female. The only way that can happen is if one mate doesn't remember the other. That does not happen very often. Even then the bond is not completely broken.  
  
"Come Leektra and I will show you to your room." Vegeta said to Leektra.  
  
"Yes prince, I shall." Leektra said.  
  
"Why do you act all obedient and courteous when other's are around, but when it is just you and me you have the have the worst attitude I have ever seen?" Vegeta quizzed her.  
  
"For one reason it depends on my mood and how much I want to intimidate another species. Usually I am pretty obedient you just caught me in a bad mood. You see I too am mad. Not as bad as my sister but mad none the less." Leektra explained.  
  
"That explains it. It is hard to be obedient all the time unless you know your life depends on it. I learned that very quickly as a child." Vegeta said.  
  
"As did I prince, as did I." Leektra said and Vegeta could hear the despair in her voice. He was sure she could hear his too. However, origins could wait.  
  
They soon arrived to a small box like room with a single bed and a small TV. "Here are your quarters." "Thank you your majesty. I am humbled by your hospitality." She replied.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe this was the same girl as before. The fiery one with an attitude, the one that amused him a little bit. Where was she? Maybe she would get better as she started to know him. "Do you remember the way to the living room?" The prince asked.  
  
The elite replied, "Yes I remember."  
  
Vegeta said, "Then get in your training clothes and meet me there in a few minutes. I want to see your abilities."  
  
"Yes your highness." She replied.  
  
Leektra put her clothes in the dresser and changed into her training outfit. She wore deep blue spandex that reached her middle legs and middle arms and a blue sweatband. Her shoes were black and blue tennis shoes and she wore blue socks.  
  
She walked to the living room to meet Vegeta. He was there already and stood in his usual training clothes. A pair of navy blue shorts, blue and white shoes, and white socks.  
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said.  
  
Leektra followed Vegeta to the gravity machine. There he opened the hatch and went inside Leektra following closely. "What is your limit for gravity?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Gravity? You have a gravity-enhancing machine? Wow. Who made for you?"  
  
"My father in law. Humans aren't completely useless at times. Now what is your gravity limit?"  
  
"Oh around 1010 g's." Leektra replied calmly.  
  
"Are you sure? That seems a bit high." Vegeta said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, I have survived in that before, but no I can't train in that. I wouldn't be able to move much." Leektra stated.  
  
"Alright, we'll start at 500 g's then" Vegeta made clear.  
  
"Fine with me." Leektra said going back into her personality with attitude.  
  
Vegeta set the gravity to 500g's and stepped back from the control panel. "Lets see some of your special attacks. Hit me with everything you have."  
  
"Alright." Leektra stood still with her eyes closed for a few seconds channeling her energy. She then crossed her arms in front of her with clenched fists and started opening her eyes slowly. They were glowing blue. Next she extended her arms to her sides and stretched out her fingers. Along with that her eyes opened as wide as they could and she screamed, "Crystal Case Enclose!!!"  
  
Two sheets of glass like substance formed above and below Vegeta. Leektra then clenched her fist again and walls sprouted from the sheets.   
  
Vegeta stood bewildered at what had just happened. He realized that he once again had been put into a cage by this saiyan elite. He also realized what a mistake he made by allowing this to happen. The prince started to jump around in the imprisonment as if he had swallowed a whole bottle of caffeine pills making Leektra go into a laughing fit rolling on the floor.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahah….. Look I have prince Vegeta in a can. No, no… it's a prince in a prism. Heheheheheheheh…. Oh royalty of the rhombus I bow to you."  
  
"Let me out of this thing. I order, I demand you I am your prince. Let me go." Vegeta screamed getting a bit enraged.   
  
"Oh come on Vegeta do be so square. Ah square. Heheheheheheh… Square, I crack myself up. Stop jump around I have to concentrate to get you out."  
  
Vegeta stopped. He was still quite angry but he stopped hopping around like a jackrabbit in mating season. "Hurry up."  
  
Leektra got up and still chuckling a little to herself positioned herself to free her captive prince. She lifted her left arm and clenched her fist in the air then shouted, "Crystal Case Release." While saying this she extended her fingers.   
  
The case fell apart and disappeared into nothing leaving Vegeta standing there looking very pissed off. "Lets move on. I want to see your speed, come at as fast as you can."  
  
Leektra lifted from the ground and started punching at him. At first Vegeta didn't do much. Leektra couldn't tell but he was holding back immensely. Vegeta acted as though he couldn't see her coming. She knocked him around for awhile feeling good about herself. When Vegeta felt her ego had been raised enough he stopped playing. He attacked when she wasn't expecting it.  
  
Leektra had Vegeta lying face up in the air and she was going to put her elbow into his ribs. He then grabbed her arm and swung her around the other side of the room.  
  
She hit the wall, "Whoa I didn't know you could recover that fast, stop toying with me and get to business." Leektra shouted.  
  
"If I stop playing I will most likely kill you." Vegeta stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leektra asked impatiently getting herself out of the wall.  
  
"I haven't even gone super saiyan yet." Vegeta said.  
  
"Super Saiyan?!?! Surely you jest. Super Saiyan takes many years of fighting and killing to become. I know I said that I believe myself close to it but I meant only a small portion over half way." Leektra tried to reason.  
  
"You believe I'm bluffing don't you?" Vegeta said.  
  
Leektra said nothing.  
  
"Go ahead call my bluff."  
  
"Fine. I think you're bluffing."  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
Vegeta showed Leektra out the door and into the back yard. "You want to be impressed then just watch."  
  
Leektra still couldn't believe it. He was going to try to reach it and get a high power level but he could never do it. Then she would laugh in his face and say 'told you so'. How satisfying it would be.  
  
Vegeta got to a place where he was hoping he wouldn't destroy anything resulting in an earful from his mate. He clenched his fists and starting powering up. A blue aura surrounded him. The sky, which already looked like it would rain, started swirling a bit. He grunted a few times building up more energy. His eyes began pulsating between obsidian and teal. His hair was pulsating between jet black and golden it also became stiff. The thunder above was rumbling low and menacing. The pulsating became quicker. Finally the lightning hit right behind him and the thunder cracked born a new. Vegeta screamed with the thunder and his voice seemed 5 times as loud as the very peaks of nature. He could be heard for miles around. The aura around the saiyan prince had turned gold along with his hair and tail. The black obsidian pools know as his eyes had become a piercing teal and his power level skyrocketed.  
  
"That feels so good." Vegeta said to interrupt the silence.  
  
Leektra could hardly believe her eyes. He was standing right in front of her shining in all his brilliance but she still couldn't believe it. One word escaped the almost speechless saiyan, "WOW."   
  
Vegeta swelled with pride. He could still pull off the magic trick he best knew and get as much amazement from others as the first time. It made him feel good.  
  
Vegeta and Leektra decided to called it a day and go in for supper. The two warriors prepared themselves to be, what Vegeta called it, poisoned.   
  
They ate supper with much tension between the two adult females. However it all ended soon and everyone went to bed. Bulma took Trunks and Bra to their rooms and got them ready for bed. Leektra started walking to her new room for her first night in this new surroundings.  
  
"There is a television in your room. If you're not tired you could watch some movies before going to sleep." Vegeta told Leektra.  
  
"Cool, what have you got?"  
  
"I know one you might enjoy. Take this one." Vegeta handed her the DVD the Queen Of The Damned.   
  
"Thanks, what is it about." Leektra replied still a little puzzled.  
  
"Vampires." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Ooooooo…. Interesting. I'll have fun with this one. I should be able to figure out how to run it. I am great with electronics." Leektra said. "Good night."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Leektra walked away and Bulma walked up to Vegeta. They started to their room and went in. Bulma went into the bathroom and Vegeta went to the closet to got out a pair of spandex shorts. He cut a hole in the back with a small ki blast for his tail, then changed into them right away and got on the bed. Bulma came out of the bathroom with her nightgown on. She came over and joined Vegeta.  
  
She noticed for the first time he had his tail back and thought about some fun things to do. She smiled playfully and caressed his face with her hand but he turned away.   
  
The blue haired woman gasped in surprise. Then she looked down at nothing in particular and told him, "Vegeta, don't shut me out."  
  
"What are you talking about woman?"  
  
"The past few days you have been ignoring me or getting into fights with me. I don't want to do that. I want to know you love me."  
  
Vegeta fell silent. It hadn't dawned on him that he had indeed been shutting out his mate. The guilt fell on him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Vegeta. Please, say it."  
  
"Say what?" He asked in a rough tone, more rough than he had intended.  
  
This startled Bulma but she proceeded. She looked up, "Say you love me." Bulma stated tears brimming her eyes.  
  
Vegeta saw the crystal drops of graceful liquid forming in her sapphire like eyes. The eyes he delved in many times to escape everything. She was in pain and he could tell just by looking into those eyes.  
  
"Please." She said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"I-" He started. "I-"  
  
She stared at him even closer the tears finally falling in streaks down her beautiful face. He hated to see it but it was so beautiful.   
  
*How do I say such a thing? Saiyans never say it to each other, love is a weakness. I have already fallen into it, I know, but to admit it out loud?* He kept puzzling to himself. *I don't want to but if I don't she will go on hurting. If it were any other person I couldn't care in the slightest but it is her. She is the one I am killing on the inside. She longs for what I have always wanted but never admitted it. She wants proof that I do indeed have feelings for her.*   
  
The prince was went on mentally arguing with himself until, "I love you." He said finally.  
  
Bulma fell onto him and kissed him with blazing passion. He returned it with full force. That had been the first time that he had actually admitted it to anyone.   
  
Bulma loved it. She knew he loved her and she knew he would die for her. In fact he literally had but to hear him say it was so sweet. She had never heard it before but now that she had she felt so good. It was wonderful.  
  
They continued kissing for awhile and they finally settled into the covers.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma said.  
  
"Yes." He looked into her eyes again. He drowned in the depths once again. Those hypnotizing orbs on her flawless face.  
  
Bulma then sat up and said something he was not expecting. Her radiant beauty flowing over him before she said anything. Her long beautiful blue hair looked like rolling waves of the ocean and the moon behind her made her shine like a goddess. Her sparkling eyes with all the love in the universe and then some directed right at him. "Never let me go." 


	7. Leektra's Predicament

Disclaimer: Hi everyone how's it going? I am back with a new chapter for you. This one is very funny and can you tell who the new mystery person is? You should know. All right I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. These people would be:  
  
Kenshin Baby- Hi Cour, I hope you get ungrounded soon. Thanks for all the support and your glorious reviews. Yes there is more right here. You never can wait for the next chappy can you?   
  
Mabby- Thanks Mabby for the reviews, constructive criticism, and for beta-ing. I really appreciate it. And don't worry there are many more creative titles for attacks coming up. And yes the rivalry of the two adult females in the house is only beginning.   
  
Gojita The Saiyan Princess- I'm glad you like the story. I hope you get more of yours in soon too. I want to find out what happens next.   
  
All these people have great stories on ff.net and I recommend any and all of them. Now we are going to have… (drum roll) …. Goku do the disclaimer.  
  
Goku- Me?  
  
Tiff- Yes you now get up here, we all love you and it's your turn.  
  
Goku- All right, Lone Warrior2 does not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. She only owns Leektra, Aspearga, Oninia, Letoca, and one more person later said in this chapter. She also does not own Hot Topic, Barns and Nobles, or Game Stop.  
  
Tiff- Good job Goku. Fetch. *throws a cookie*  
  
Goku- *jumps in the air and catches it in his mouth munching on the way back to the ground.*  
  
Tiff- OK everyone enjoy the next chapter of Forever Dormant.  
  
Forever Dormant  
  
Chapter 7 Leektra's Predicament  
  
Everyone slept well that night, even Vegeta, and the next morning as saiyans always do the prince and the elite were up early. It was Leektra's turn to test Vegeta. The two went to the gravity machine and began to fight.  
  
"Don't go easy on me just because you are a super saiyan Vegeta. I have to train too, and I get a turn to see your abilities." Leektra told Vegeta.  
  
"All right, if you're sure you are ready for them." Vegeta said mockingly.  
  
"Let's get to it then." Leektra finished.  
  
She launched at him.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
In Hell there was a saiyan watching from his post from his small looking glass for the earth. Because he was so strong and had more a intelligent mind than most saiyans, thanks to his scientist of a father, he had become a warrior to keep rebellious demons at bay from attacking the king or escaping.   
  
For the reason of such a high rank he was given certain privileges. He was allowed to watch how his little brother and prince were doing in the living world. It was a privilege and a punishment. He could watch his brother and know he was safe as well as his prince. However the thought that he could never have what they did ate at him.   
  
He would never pass his genes on to live for coming generations. He would never again see the daylight and how invigorating it feels to be alive. He would never find love. Yes something a saiyan hates to admit they want. But however much one denies it, one always longs for it. Some call it strong to fall into it, others call it weak, and yet others don't care as long as they have it. But no matter how much you try to dodge the obvious everyone longs for one thing, and that one thing is love, the one thing he would never have.  
  
A saiyan watches through the looking glass at his post.  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta once again had Leektra against the ropes, but he did as she said and didn't go easy on her. This was what she got.   
  
Leektra got up and wiped the blood away from her lip. "God, how am I going to be any help if you beat the crap out of me before we get to the battle ground?" She questioned almost sounding surprised.  
  
"What do you want? First you said not to go easy on you and now you are disappointed I didn't treat you like a lady? Stop contradicting yourself. I only hit you twice." Vegeta stated back as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I was kidding. Duh. Don't you know what sarcasm is?" Leektra countered.  
  
"I don't usually use it when sparring." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
"You should, it lightens the mood a bit." Leektra said as if she was a doctor giving a prescription.   
  
"Are we going to fight or argue about how to act when you spar?" Vegeta said trying to change the subject. This conversation was pointless.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Leektra asked back snobbishly.   
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but his stomach suddenly said it for him. Followed by Leektra's doing the same as if in a round of row row row your boat. Their expressions didn't change, but both of their complexions became a lovely shade of rosy pink as their tummies complained.  
  
Vegeta interrupted the uncomfortable silence, "I want to eat."  
  
"Me too." Leektra agreed.  
  
So the two saiyans went to the kitchen where Bulma was cooking breakfast.  
  
Leektra thought to herself as they walked there, At least he isn't sexist, most saiyan males would think me a wimp because I am a girl.  
  
They sat down and Bulma brought their plates over. For breakfast they had burnt scrambled eggs, burnt toast, burnt something that looked remotely like bacon, and burnt orange juice. Leektra found herself wondering how the hell the woman possibly burnt the orange juice, but then decided she would rather not know.  
  
Everyone ate and towards the end of the meal Bulma finally managed to snag Leektra into a conversation.  
  
"We should get you some earth clothes Leektra." Bulma stated cheerily as if she weren't upset about another adult, unmated, and not related to her husband, female in the house.  
  
"Why?" Leektra replied puzzled, her voice tainted with a hint of bitterness.  
  
"Come on, even Vegeta has some earth clothes," directing the next part at Vegeta she continued, "that he hardly ever wears. Still he has some."  
  
Leektra thought about it and decided that as long as she was here, she should at least blend in with the human race. Besides, it might make her a little less easy to spot by Aspearga's spies.   
  
"Alright." Leektra sighed exasperated.  
  
"Oh goody, we are going to have so much fun with this!" Bulma chimed rather giddy.  
  
You mean you're going to have fun with this. Leektra thought to herself.  
  
************  
  
Later the women went to the mall for their shopping expedition. How will this turn out? Vegeta wondered as he roamed the halls as if he was on sentry duty. Ah ha, he found his quarry.   
  
Trunks was walking out of his room and was about to make a run for the door. Just then the teenage demi-saiyan was caught by the scruff of his Capsule Corp. coat.   
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked, even though he already knew.  
  
Trunks had to think of an excuse fast. He wanted to go to Goten's house to play video games but he was also on the end of his father's patients list. Training had somehow slipped his mind for the past week and his father wasn't happy. "I was…. going…to the library?" Trunks lied and flashed his father a very toothy grin.   
  
"Try again." Vegeta said blankly.  
  
So he tried again. "I was going to get a sandwich?" After saying this he gave his father another even bigger grin.  
  
"Last chance." Vegeta bore down on him.  
  
"I was going straight to the gravity machine." Trunks mumbled with a sullen face.  
  
"Bingo." Vegeta said and let him go. "Training clothes now."  
  
Trunks obeyed and went back in his room to get his training clothes.  
  
How delightful it was to still be able to scare the crap out of his first offspring. Vegeta made sure that he was always at a higher power level than that half-ling. Even if he was his son, he still had to keep him in line as long as they both lived. It was however becoming increasingly difficult as the boy grew and showed even more of his potential. It gave Vegeta both pride and a little jealousy that he was so advanced at fighting at such a young age. The future version of his son actually reached super saiyan before his current timeline self had. Amazing what being a parent does to you.  
  
************  
  
Leektra was trying to escape Bulma but the blue haired woman just seemed to have a hiding place in every single one of the plants and benches around. Bulma said they would be there two hours tops and they ended up being there six hours and they still weren't done.  
  
Leektra was trying to scuttle away again, but Bulma popped up from behind a bush and dragged her into another store. "Oh I know, how about this shirt and these pants, oh these shoes look nice." Bulma said more to herself than anyone else as she grabbed items for Leektra to try on and a few things for herself.   
  
"Can we leave soon? I want to get back to training and this is no fun." Leektra complained.  
  
"You can train later and this is as fun as earth gets." Bulma stated.  
  
"I already have enough clothes to spend a month here without washing them and wearing dirty ones. Is this not enough?" Leektra whined.  
  
"Why don't you go to a store of your interest and I will finish up my own shopping." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Fine, works just perfectly." Leektra said.  
  
Leektra walked off away from Bulma incase she changed her mind. She walked by a small area containing many items of her interest. A clothes/accessory store by the name of Hot Topic, an electronic store called Game Stop, and a store full of reading objects called Barns and Nobles. After shopping with Bulma for clothes she didn't know about the clothes store, but it seemed far more interesting than any of the other stores she had been to. She tried this shop entitled 'Hot Topic' first.  
  
When she stepped in she noticed most of the items in this store were black. What was that human clothes style/somewhat religion again? It intrigued me but what was the name? Oh yes, Gothic. This store just reeked of the concept Goth but it was a good thing. There were interesting phrases on the shirts and many items in the store that caught her attention.   
  
A person walked up to her and she got a little defensive. She got into her fighting stance and waited for the attack to come.   
  
The person was a man about 6'2" with a nice build. He wore black pants with zippers and loose chains hanging off of them. He wore two shirts, one was fish net which covered his nice arms and the other on top of the first had a saying on it. It said, "You Shouldn't Let You're Mind Wander. It's much too small to be out on its own." His hair was short and gelled to be spiky. Also his hair was black with blue tips on the spikes. "Finding everything OK?" He said welcomingly. He looked at her with deep hazel eyes.  
  
Noticing he wasn't going to attack her, she got out of her fighting stance. "Yes but perhaps you could inform me on some of the meanings of these items."  
  
"Sure, what do you want to know?" He asked very happy with the idea that she wanted to learn about what some of these things were.  
  
"What does this item mean?" she pointed to a spike choker with rings on it.  
  
"That is a spike choker and it means bondage. Bondage is when you are at the mercy of another and you cannot move, you must trust the person holding you captive. Its like being in a straight jacket or something just as restraining." He gave the definition perfectly as if he had said it many times.  
  
"I see, what is this and what does it mean?" Leektra directed her hand to a black fuzzy wristband with a red anarchy symbol on it.  
  
"That is an anarchy symbol, and it represents the belief that there should be no government." He described briefly. "You have very good questions."  
  
"Thank you, you have good answers. I believe I will purchase a few items from this place." Leektra stated as if he should be honored.  
  
"Well that's good, take your time deciding, I'll be right here at the cash register if you need me." The young man told her.  
  
"What might your name be so I can call you over should I need any help?" Leektra asked.  
  
"It's Eoric, but you can call me Rick." Eoric said.  
  
"I prefer Eoric, it is what you're name was at birth and should be worn with pride." Leektra stated.  
  
"Really, well because I was so generous as to tell you my name, perhaps you would be so kind…" The boy said.  
  
"I don't know if I should give my name out, especially to a human." Leektra said almost to herself but he could still hear it.  
  
"Why, aren't you human? Oh I know, you're from outer space and you have come to earth on business involving the lost royalty of your almost extinct race." He said jokingly.  
  
"How did you know that? Are you psychic? Answer me boy." Leektra said and pinned him to a mirror holding him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What? I was just kidding. Are you really an alien?" He went from joking to almost panicked. There was also no one else in the store so no one could help him.  
  
Leektra stood there for a moment. Her eyes darting back and forth to examine his face expression. She still didn't fully believe he was not psychic. Maybe he had the talent and didn't know it. How else could someone pinpoint the possibility that quickly even if they were joking?  
  
She said the next part slowly so he would hear and understand everything she was about to say lowering him little by little in the process, "Eoric, I am not human. I come from another planet but you are one of the very few humans who know that. You shall not utter one word of what we have talked about to anyone. If you do I will hunt you down like a dog and fry your ass."  
  
He looked fine, in fact the boy might have been feeling pretty damn special that an attractive alien was telling him some secrets that almost no one else knew. He was getting to feeling a little cocky and asked a sensitive question. "How are you going to fry me?"   
  
Leektra smiled but it wasn't a friendly smile more like just baring teeth. "Like this." She put her finger up to a mirror and hit it with a ki blast. The light bounced off the glass, then bounced off another mirror, went up to the ceiling, and then hit a ceiling light. The sparks from the light came down in a small shower.  
  
Eoric stared at it in awe, until he realized it would most likely come out of his salary. Damn. He wasn't going to complain to her about it however. Definitely not to an alien who could shoot fire from her fingers.  
  
"I get the point, you don't have to tell me your name and I won't give any of your information out to the public or even my friends." Eoric said wanting to get out of this little conversation.  
  
"Alright, now go back to your position and wait for others who actually need help." Leektra ordered.  
  
Eoric saluted her as if he were in the army and she was the drill sergeant. "As you command O' powerful one."  
  
Leektra liked that, she liked it a lot. He wasn't bad looking either. She should go shopping more often.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku- Where am I?  
  
Tiff- You're not in this chapter.  
  
Goku- Oh. Am I in the next chapter?  
  
Tiff- Maybe, I guess you'll have to read and find out. Seeya all next time in Chapter 8 of Forever Dormant. 


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. I only own Leektra, Aspearga, Letoca, Oninia, Eoric, and the Spictorian mentioned in this chapter. I must warn you, Bulma is a bit twisted and OOC in this chapter but it is explained why. I don't like her all that much but with some of the things I have read, I have seen that some people think of her as tough. I'll please those people and those who don't like it, just live with it.  
  
I know this one is short but don't worry, I'll spoil you guys plenty with the next chapter. The next one should be fairly long and have a lot of action. So keep your shirts on, except for all you hot anime guys out there, you can keep them off. On to the next chapter in Forever Dormant.  
  
Forever Dormant  
  
Chapter 8 Shopping  
  
Leektra walked out of the store with an armload of merchandise. Bulma had given her 1000 zeni to go shop for what ever. Thanks to this store, Hot Topic, half of it was gone. It was spent well though.   
  
The saiyan elite walked out of the store wearing one of the outfits she had bought earlier on. Eoric offered to help her carry her burden but she had declined. She walked out of the store with the bags floating behind her. Luckily the mall wasn't to overcrowded and she made it out the door without any security guards on her tail.   
  
Upon going in the store she had decided to take up the Gothic style. The bottom she had on was a pair of black bondage pants. They had many zippers, straps, and chains. The pants also had blue stitching.   
  
She had two shirts on. One was a black t-shirt that said, "Keep Staring I Might Do A Trick" on it. The other was a black sweatshirt that was 3 sizes too big. Leektra found she liked the loose, baggy clothing better than the tight uniform. That was fun to tease males with, this was just more comfortable. The sweatshirt was just plain black but it had holes in the cuffs that you could put your thumbs through.   
  
The girl also bought some jewelry. She had multiple black jelly bracelets, two spike bracelets, also black, a spike choker, and two black wristbands with the blue anarchy symbol on them. There was more jewelry in some of her bags, but this was what she preferred to wear for now.  
  
On her feet she had black tennis shoes. They were comfortable and easy to run in. Leektra had tried them out. She ran around the store 50 laps in 10 seconds.   
  
Eoric was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. He was in the presence of an alien girl who had a tail, could shoot fire from her fingers, run 500 times faster than the human eye can see, and make things levitate. Oh my god… he had a lot to learn. The boy was quite flattered that she had not yet killed him. 'Yup, I really better not make her mad.' He thought to himself.  
  
When Leektra got back to the car with her items Bulma was still nowhere in sight. She got out of the car and walked back into the mall. The saiyan entered the mall and standing right in before her was one of Aspearga's spies. He appeared to be scanning the mall for something.   
  
Leektra hoped he wouldn't think to use his scouter. Vegeta had yet to teach her how to suppress her energy signature correctly. If she tried now she might accidentally raise it enough for the scouter to detect her without pushing the buttons.  
  
He was of the Spictorian race. The male had saiyan armor on and looked humanoid. He had layered hair that reached just below the shoulders but just above the middle back. His hair was white and he looked about seventeen even though he was most likely older. Spictorians do age but much slower than humans. He was probably 30. This was one of the males that Aspearga had captured for her "collection". As Leektra remembered this she couldn't suppress the thought, 'My sister is such a sick bitch.'   
  
She quickly ducked behind a bench and next to an old man reading a newspaper.   
  
"Hey gramps I need this for a sec." Leektra said and grabbed the paper.  
  
The old man didn't reply, he was in fact sleeping behind the newspaper. All the better. Leektra walked by the spy and pretended to read the newspaper whilst hiding her face. She wasn't wearing her saiyan armor so he might not even think to look to her clothing.   
  
Leektra exited his line of vision and lowered the paper. She heaved a sigh of relief. If that spy had recognized her he would get back to Aspearga with the information and she would have to kill him. It didn't matter to her if she had to kill him but she didn't feel like getting her nice new clothes bloodstained. Besides she didn't enjoy Bulma screaming in her ear either. She couldn't kill her… unfortunately.   
  
The saiyan elite walked a few paces forward to look for Bulma. Then she suddenly stopped. Someone had just pulled her tail. "Oh shit," Leektra said as she turned her head. It was the Spictorian. She had forgotten to wrap her tail around her waist.  
  
"Aspearga wants to speak with you." The man said this in a gruff voice.  
  
"Well tell her to shove it up her ass," Leektra replied weakly. She to could not stand it if someone pulled her tail. The female saiyan had lost her tail about two weeks ago and grew it back on a planet that had a full moon. It wasn't yet trained to not being as sensitive anymore. Usually saiyan elites can train their tails to be less sensitive but it takes time.   
  
"Nope, you're coming with me," The Spictorian ordered and began to pull some kind of needle out of his pocket. He was going to inject narcotics into her and then take her back to Aspearga's ship.   
  
The last thing Leektra expected him to do right then was fall over and land on top of her.  
  
There stood Bulma right behind him wielding a dart gun. The man had the dart stuck in his neck, he had passed out from its effects.   
  
"Do you carry a that gun with you everywhere?" Leektra inquired to Bulma as she wiggled out from under the alien.   
  
"Well, everywhere that I'm going with a powerful being. Or if I think Vegeta is really mad at me, or if I just feel like doing some fun experiment on him, or if…" Bulma went on but was interrupted.  
  
"OK, OK… I get the point. Anyway, why did you save me?" Leektra asked, seeming puzzled.  
  
"You see, my husband would be very mad at me for losing one of our best chances at winning this war. And allowing you get into enemy hands would cause a slight lowering in our chances of winning. We all know that this is a war. Everyone knows that in a war you need to keep as many resources as possible. Just because we may have or may not have formed a bit of a rivalry doesn't mean that we should let each other get kidnapped. In the end it could affect the future of the universe," Bulma reasoned out.  
  
This information was new to Leektra. Usually she fought alone. As she saw it, if someone kidnapped her she deserved to be caught. Of course she would struggle but that was how it was in her mind. It required some time to sink in that she was fighting on the good guys' side now. People who fight for justice and peace don't let others get taken away.   
  
"Well, I thank you," Leektra stated. She was grateful, and if she showed it, that meant she had a lot of respect for the said person. She still didn't like Bulma all that much but at least her respect for her was heightened… if only by a little.  
  
"I think we can go now. Is all your shopping done?" Bulma finally informed.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. But first we better bring buddy boy here along with us." Leektra teased and kicked the still form.   
  
"Is he still alive?" Bulma asked. "I had enough narcotics in that dart to put a saiyan to sleep for two days. That is a lot of narcotics. I would be surprised if lived for two seconds after that shot. Unless, of course, he has the same-or better-repentance to drugs as a saiyan."   
  
"I'll check his vitals," Leektra said as she got down and checked his pulse. She tried to locate a pulse but there was none. "He's dead."   
  
"I thought so." Bulma confirmed.  
  
"I didn't know you could kill like that." Leektra said in awe.   
  
Bulma replied, "I had no choice, and I didn't know him so I didn't have a problem with it. I knew he was evil and I knew I couldn't let him get you. It still shakes me up a bit but it was the right thing. Just don't tell Goku. It would break his innocent heart."  
  
The saiyan elite finally understood what was going on. Bulma had become frozen in mercy-wise. She would do what ever it takes to keep her mate from being taken away. The human loved him so much that she would kill for him. That is saying a lot about a human, they have so much trouble killing things. Especially a human so fragile looking as this.  
  
The two women walked back to the car in silence. They got in and headed back to Capsule Corp. Not a word was spoken between the two on the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well… That's it for this chapter. See you next chapter, and I am not continuing until I get two reviews. So nya…*sticks tongue out*. 


	9. Aspearga's Entrance

Disclaimer: Hewo everyone. Yes I know, it has been forever, but hey, I delivered didn't I? I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I figured it would be better if I just split it up. (It also makes it easier on my beta reader, thank you so much for enduring this Mabby ^.^)  
  
Right, well, I don't own any of the characters except, Leektra, Aspearga, Eoric, Letoca, and Oninia. I also don't own the story of Dragon Ball Z, but I do own this story and the idea it follows.  
  
OK, I hope you all enjoy another fun filled chapter of Forever Dormant. (Pssst... OK all you Veggie lovers out there, don't worry, Vegeta is in this chapter. This whole story is about him, I don't know what full moon I was looking at when I left him out of last chapter. Oh well.)  
  
Forever Dormant  
  
Chapter 9 Aspearga's Entrance  
  
A saiyan watches ever still from his post. He has noticed that his prince was taken by a girl... a girl that he knew. Where did he know this girl? What was her name?  
  
She obviously had no intent to bring harm upon the prince for she tended to his wounds after battle. What, then, could her purpose be? If she did not want him dead, why would she want to deal with him at all?  
  
Could she be after his genes? Did she want to attempt to rebuild the saiyan race? No, this girl, as he could recall, had no intent to bear children. What reason would he serve to her?  
  
"General, we have a breach sir," A soldier cried out.  
  
"Yes lieutenant, what is it?" The saiyan general asked.  
  
"Demons sir, they are attacking the palace. We need you to lead us into battle." The soldier explained.  
  
"Is there any idea where the demons are from?" the general pressed the lieutenant further.  
  
"Well sir, we are not entirely sure but their origin seems to be spaceship in the living world," The lieutenant replied.  
  
"That is all the information I need. Return to your duty lieutenant, I shall be with you shortly," The saiyan stated and took his leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again Vegeta had taken to training as his entire life. After shooing Trunks out he had isolated himself from the rest of the world. If you considered training a sort of punishment then he was overly brutal on himself. For the first time in his training life he had turned the force up to 5,000 times earth's normal gravity. The room seemed blue with the amount of energy it strained to produce.  
  
It was the very most the machine could take. Vegeta knew he had to do this if he wanted to catch up to that kisama Kakarrot. The baka would not take this fight that was rightfully his. Kakarrot had gained control in a fight that was Vegeta's right to end. Kakarrot then defeated the adversary. Not this time, Vegeta wanted to be the one to deliver the final blow in this hunt. He wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he did not depend on Kakarrot, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Leektra or anybody. It would be a strenuous task that he had done before, and would require much labor, but he was more than willing to put forth that effort and that was what he was doing. The fiery lust inside him for battle had not been extinguished. Not now, not ever.  
  
The prince suddenly felt the gravity beat down upon him. Just as the gravity hit, something else happened. A burst of light entered Vegeta's mind, and a blinding flash struck him and he fell forward on his chest, covering his eyes with his hands. He brought his arms out before him and hoisted himself up with an undignified grunt. The gravity had begun to take effect. He looked for the cause of the interruption and there before him were shadowed figures. They spoke to him in silky voices.  
  
"You weakling, you are not fit to be of the saiyan race," They said to him. It was one of Frieza's minions, they loved to mock him like this. He punched at the enemy, but it disappeared before his punch connected with the silhouette.  
  
"If you truly are a super saiyan you should be able to overcome an obstacle such as a us," they accused him. Another of Frieza's insects. He lashed out towards the creature but it, too, had vanished.  
  
"Such a powerful saiyan could have prevented the destruction of his world." Their chastisement echoed through his head. There was another of the lizard's soldiers. Would their plague on his mind never end? This had never happened when he was awake. Even in dreams it had not been this vivid, why now? He tried to hit this one too, but he met only air.  
  
"Stop taunting me! Whoever is in charge of this come out and show yourself! I want answers and I want them now!!" Vegeta screamed. His anger fueled the power of his ki, the heated rage flowing throughout his body.  
  
Then came another. It was the worst, most terrifying enemy he had ever faced. The one who remained the longest. The one who could never leave. It was the very thing he feared most of any and all things in the universe. This person, no... monster, was.... himself.   
  
The next instant, blinding, white-hot rage was gone, replaced by an icy anger. The kind that you experience when you face someone and you seem calm but you have just as much anger as any other type of rage.  
  
He could not see the foe there, but he felt him within himself. He listened as his own lips moved to vocalize the hissed words he had never heard before, nor thought to say.  
  
He felt his mouth twist into that old smirk he wore to place uneasiness into the hearts of his enemies. "Stupid fool, what have you done? You have destroyed much of what you once were. Stop with the hiding, the personality you have hidden behind denies your legacy. You created it to escape the worries of your true responsibilities. Did you really want to do that? Well, I'm still here. It's the old part of you, you strive to rid yourself of me, but you don't want me gone, do you? You find comfort in having me here. I am the other side of you, I am the other half of what makes you who you are.  
  
I can feel it, you wish to keep me inactive, in hiding, barely existing as it is. Fine, but I will warn you. What you have caged up inside will not remain... forever dormant." He told himself. There was suddenly another flash of light in front of his mind but this time it was a searing crimson hue. He fell forward to his knees. After he had begun to collect himself Vegeta began to rise. He snarled at the long time enemy.  
  
The presence of the other part of himself had seemed to vanish. Vegeta was left in the room alone. The prince knew his old self was still there, still torturing him, still taunting him, but it seemed inactive once again.  
  
Vegeta, puzzled, returned to his training. Perhaps if he could up his power level he'd have a better chance at controlling his other half. With this thought to motivate him, along with the desire to be stronger in general, he continued the vigorous training.  
  
"Chikuso, I must get stronger to defeat these foes. The ones on the outside... and the ones on the inside," he told himself. It needs no writing to know whom he was referring to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leektra and Bulma managed to get back home from the mall without any heated disagreements. In fact, they did not speak a word throughout the whole car ride. Leektra took her items into the house using her telekinesis. It didn't seem quite so strange in front of the Capsule Corp. building. Perhaps because the locals knew that Dr. Briefs always seemed to invent the strangest things. They most likely had mistaken the site for one of Dr. Brief's experiments.   
  
As soon as she transferred all her items to her room Leektra took her training clothes with her to change into once she made it to the gravity machine. The saiyan elite made the small trek only to discover a sign on the door that read, "Do not disturb, Wish to train alone. Signed Vegeta Saiyan No Ouji.   
  
"Hmmm... well, if he wants to train alone..." she murmured aloud. Leektra really wanted to train but Vegeta hadn't had a chance to train by himself for awhile and she knew that was what he preferred. The saiyan elite let the prince train by himself with a heavy sigh, wandering off to see what the others were up to.   
  
Leektra went back through the door into the Capsule Corp. building and up to Trunks' room. She found him sitting in front of his game council playing Soul Caliber 2. A smile broke across her face.  
  
"Ha, I challenge thee to Soul Caliber II!" Leektra exclaimed. Trunks turned around and produced another controller.   
  
"Thou dost except thy challenge," the purple haired boy replied.  
  
"Thou shalt kick thine arse," the female saiyan warned.  
  
"Ah, we shall see, Milady, we shall see," The son of the prince chortled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within this time frame Bulma had retreated back to down to the lab. She was still working on finding out what was wrong with her mate.  
  
Put this wire here, and this wire goes there..." she muttered to herself as she worked on a device. "Now then... I wonder if it will work. It should according to my calculations. It also requires complete cooperation... with him I probably won't get that," Bulma sighed,  
  
"Well, I'll have to try. If we don't know the cause we can't find what they mean... they could mean something important or they could just mean he's having some sort of post trauma experience. I'll never know until I find out," Bulma convinced herself. With that she went on, continuing construction on her new creation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I see I can't just leave it to those below me. She killed the last one I sent."  
  
A woman, silhouetted by shadows, said as she peered into the monitor. Amazingly enough, she had yet to look at the prince when he transformed into super saiyan.   
  
I'll go to him myself. I just know he'll enjoy my visit," the woman declared and strode further into the shadows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta was still at training. His exertion was so great that it was beginning to become difficult to stand.  
  
"I must get stronger. I will not stop. I will never stop. Never," he ordered himself.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a presence outside. He did not recognize the ki signature. The prince went to investigate out the window. Someone was, indeed, there.  
  
She looked about 5'6" and had really long legs and a long torso. The woman's hair was jet black and grew just below her ears. A brown, furry belt circled her curved waist. No, wait. That belt was a tail, a saiyan tail.   
  
Vegeta suddenly knew who she was. The female saiyan held a large resemblance to her sister. However, one distinguishing feature on her face was different from her sibling's, her eyes.  
  
Unlike Leektra, whose eyes were deep brown, this girl's eyes were a piercing ice blue. They didn't hold much depth then, but their appearance remained dangerous. She composed herself as a beautiful youth with all the intelligence you could ask for, but a certain air about her gave off the impression that she really was indeed mad and she didn't bother to hide it.  
  
This girl was none other than the one he had been itching to fight, Aspearga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What could this mean for our favorite Veggie-chan? Will he get out of this little scrape or will Aspearga get her way with him? Find out in the next installment of, Forever Dormant.  
  
Oh and don't forget that you must REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh right. I was going to warn all of you out there. This story has been going along somewhat humorous as of the now, but there is much angst to come. Angst will be in later chapters as situations become more dire and difficult to overcome. As for all you that don't like angst, you won't like those chapters because they will be very powerful and very painful. Don't worry for all you angst lovers, one of the best angst writers is not going to let her fans down.  
  
(little voice inside head) She must be talking about someone else."  
  
(me) "..........." *falls over*  
  
(lvih) What? How do you know if you're one of the best?  
  
(me) Oh I suppose you're right, but I'm still pretty good...  
  
(lvih) OK, I'll let you have that one  
  
(me) Yay, the little voice inside my head finally agrees with me on something.  
  
Well thanks for reading this chapter and my little rant and remember to REVIEW!!!! Or I'll send my Giant Flying Hamster Of Doom To Rain Coconuts On Your Pitiful City.. Mwahahahahahaha..." 


End file.
